La vie est parfois remplit de surprise
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Bon ma première Fanfiction et j'avoue que ça me stresse un peu... Je suis Jacob à fond alors je me suis dit que se serrait génial que je fasse une fiction. En gros, jake rencontre la cousine d'Embry qui est venu habiter à LaPush. VOus savez surement ce û
1. Chapter 1

Résumé

Makenna Call, dix-sept ans et toujours célibataire. Mais après mon aménagement chez mon cousin, Embry Call, ma vie a basculé. Je connais maintenant la vérité. Mon père n'est pas celui que j'ai pleuré parce qu'il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mon père biologique s'appelle Emmett Cullen et il s'avère être un vampire. Ensuite je rencontre Jacob Black, un garçon qui s'avère être un loup-garou! Mais dans quel monde je vie? Peu importe, maintenant, le processus ne peu pas être arrêté. Il est trop tard.

Alors c'est avec nervosité, que je m'apprêterai, à faire fasse à la vraie vie.

1. Réveil

BELLA SWAN

Je croyais que je mourrais, mais je soufrais. Je croyais que je n'allais plus jamais revoir Jacob Black, mais je me trompais. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une lumière aveuglante était accrochée au plafond. J'entendais une machine qui faisait un bruit très agaçant. _Bip bip bip. _ C'était sûrement la machine qui mesurait les battements de mon cœur. J'avais oublier son nom, mais sa m'était égale. J'essayai de me relever à l'aide de mes coudes, puis une douleur me déchira presque le poignet. Je retins un hurlement de douleur puis renonçai à me redresser. Je remarquai aussi que la pièce ou j'était étais bleu clair, donc se n'était pas ma chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Ensuite j'entendis une voix. Jacob. Il était là. Je fus si contente que j'en souris. Se qui déclencha une autre douleur en provenance de ma joue. Je la touchai et remarquai que par-dessus un bandage avait été placé. La voix de Jake était lointaine et il discutait avec quelqu'un. Jacob avait l'aire de protester à propos de se que son interlocuteur avait dit. L'interlocuteur dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Par exemple sa voix je la connaissais très bien. Je l'avais entendus prononcer mon nom avec un tel dégoût, que j'en avais pleuré. Edward. Edward Cullen.

Je fus si surprise, que mon cœur s'affola et mon pouls s'accéléra. La machine aussi s'affola et accéléra le rythme. Mon cœur allait si vite, que j'en avais mal aux côtes. Les voix cessèrent de s'interrompre mutuellement et j'entendis des pas. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Jacob apparue. Il avait des rides sur le front. C'est rides, apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux. Jake fus suivit par Edward qui arborait un air soulagé sur le visage. Comme s'il venait de découvrir pour la première fois le soleil. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était blanche et à quel point son visage était magnifique. Ensuite me vins la penser qu'il me détestait. À se moment précis mon cœur eut un rater et il s'affola tellement que mes côte me brûlèrent de nouveaux. Cette fois je ne put retenir mon crie. Jacob se précipitai sur moi, tendis qu'Edward restait à l'écart.

Bella, me héla Jake. Tu es réveillé. Désolé de t'avoir laisser il y a eut des complications.

Quand il prononça c'est paroles, il s'était tourné vers Edward qui me dévisageait toujours.

Bella?

Sa voix était douce et quand je l'entendis ça me rappela des souvenir douloureux. Très douloureux.

Je ne répondis pas et me détournai de son regard pour regarder Jake dans les yeux. Des qu'il rencontra mon regard, il me sourit et je fis de même avec un élan de douleur.

Bella, je sais que tu ne veut peut-être pas me voir, me dit Edward en se rapprochant, mais je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Je le regardais ébahi. Il voulait des nouvelles de moi? C'était impossible! Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi, il a dit que je ne lui apportais rien de bon et maintenant il voulait des nouvelles de moi? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Comment ça Edward, dis-je sur un ton que je voulais ferme mais qui ressemblais plus a un murmure. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

En entendent ma voix, il frissonnât. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite se contentant de me fixer. Puis quand il allait prendre la parole je le coupai frustrer.

À moins que tu sois revenue pour voir à quel point j'ai mauvaise mine? L'accusais-je en le rivant d'un regard noir. Oh non, c'est sûrement parce que tu voulais retourner le couteau dans la plaît, peut-être?

Je m'étais mise à crier et la douleur de mes côtes, mon visage, et de tout les membres de mon corps se réveilla.

Bella, me dit Jacob en posant une main sur ma joue. Calme toi.

Ne me dit pas de me taire, hurlais-je, et toi, dis-je en pointant Edward du doigt, sort de ma chambre avant que j'appelle la police pour qu'il te poursuive pour harcèlement.

Il fut si surpris qu'il se figea sur place et continua de me dévisageai encore plus surpris.

Bella, me dit-il, je ne comprends pas…

Dégage, hurlais-je en m'irritant les bronchite. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Es-ce que je pourrai te revoir? Me demanda-t-il quand même sur un ton indécis avec un air d'excuse.

Pourquoi? Le coupais-je, tu voudrais pouvoir me torturer encore plus? Tu trouve que tu ne l'as pas assez fais?

Il ne répondit pas et me regardai perdue. Il déglutit et se tournai vers Jake.

Jacob, le salua-t-il avant de se retourner vers la porte et sortir avec un air de torture sur le visage.

2. Mise au point

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Jake ne le rompre.

Bella, chérie, ça va?

J'ai mal partout, Edward Cullen à l'audace de revenir sous le prétexte de je ne sais trop quelle raison et je ne me souviens de rien. À par ça, ça va.

Nous rîmes un peu puis soupirai.

Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire se qui c'est passé? Lui demandais-je.

Eh bien…, hésita-t-il.

S'il te plaît.

Bon eh bien, il y avait un camion, commença-t-il, il allait tellement vite qu'il a brûler son feu rouge, mais toi tu conduisait, et puis je ne sais pas exactement se qui t'as pris mais, tu t'es arrêté net et le camion a freiné. Pas asse rapidement, on dirait, puis il a fonçai dans ta camionnette. Elle a revolé à plus de dix mètres de là puis la vitre à exploser et je me suis précipité vers toi. J'étais revenue pour te faire des excuse, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je lui serrai les doigts pour l'incitai à parler.

je me suis approchai et ta tête était fracassé par la vitre, dit-il sur un ton de dégoût, ton poignet était presque fendus en deux, ta jambe étais coincé sous la pédale et tu criais à tut tête « je vais mourir», puis aussi « Jake je t'aime s'il te plaît aide moi!». Tu étais effrayant à voir plus que maintenant, ajouta-t-il en riant.

J'étais si affreuse que ça, demandais-je avec une grimace.

Oui vraiment affreuse, mais ça va s'arranger. Tu vas voir.

Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un qui parlait nerveusement. Une voix féminine que je reconnue. René. Charlie avait du l'appeler pour la prévenir.

René apparue dans le cadre de la porte. Elle avait ses rides habituelle qui apparaissaient seulement quand elle était soucieuse. Elle avait bronzé. Elle s'emblait en très bonne santé, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être folle d'inquiétude pour moi.

Bella, crie-t-elle. Ma belle tout va bien? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Dès que j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé, j'ai monté dans le premier avion.

Tout va bien, maman, la rassurais-je. Je ne serais pas là sans l'aide de Jake.

Je me tournai vers l'intéresser qui c'était reculer plus loin pour nous donner de l'intimité.

c'est vrai, demanda René en ce tournant vers Jake.

En fait j'ai vue sa camionnette revolée, puis je me suis précipité sur elle en appelant au secours.

Oh, merci, dit René en se précipitant sur Jacob pour lui donner un câlin. Je te serai reconnaissante tout le reste de ma vie.

Euh, ok, dit Jake un peu sonner.

Je vais aller rejoindre Charlie à la cafétéria je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la chambre et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Jacob vint s'assoire sur le bas de mon lit. Je lui fit signe, avec l'index, de venir s'assoire plus près. Il s'exécuta et je le pris par l'encolure de son chandail, pour l'embrasser. Ce geste me fit un tel mal que ça m'arrachait un hoquet.

Oups, Bella, dit Jake en reculant. J'avais oublié que tu étais bandée partout.

Je boudai à cause de ce commentaire. Jacob sourit devant ma bouderie.

Jake, dis-je en hésitant.

Oui Bella, me répondit-il.

J'aurais une question.

Vas-y je t'écoute.

Bon, me lançais-je, je me demandais quand je pourrais partir?

Eh bien, dit-il en réfléchissant, aujourd'hui, je crois.

Aussi tôt? Demandais-je surprise. Je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps.

En fait, dit Jacob en baissant la tête, j'ai oublié de te dire que… tu as dormis pendant trois jours.

Je retins un hoquet d'étonnement, me bornant à acquiescer.

oh, ça expliquerait pourquoi je peux partir si tôt.

Il opinai et vint s'asseoir au pied de mon lit. Il y eut un moment de silence puis j'entendis des pas presser s'approcher. Charlie apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

Bella, dit-il en se précipitant sur moi. Oh mon dieu, ça va, tu n'as rien?

Es ce que j'ai l'aire d'aller bien? Demandais-je en riant. Je suis bandé de la tête au pied.

C'est vrai, admis Charlie en riant lui aussi.

Il eut un bref regard sur Jacob et il passa de joyeux à énerver.

Jacob, dit-il sur un ton ferme, j'aimerais te parler en priver si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je reviens dans quelque minute, me dit Jake en se levant et en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

Je crois que tu devrais lui dire au revoir maintenant, répliqua Charlie, ça t'évitera de faire un aller retour.

Nous l'inspectâmes du regard et il fit signe à Jacob de venir le rejoindre hors de la chambre. Jacob le suivit un peu soucieux. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversations.

Je ne suis pas très fière de toi, Jake, dit Charlie mécontent.

Quoi? Demanda Jake sur un ton insolant.

Tu as presque causé la mort de mon unique fille! Hurla Charlie en dérapant, vers les aigus, sur le dernier mot.

Pardon? Hurla Jacob à son tour. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui l'avez forcé à partir de chez vous. Si vous ne l'auriez pas jugé ainsi elle serait en très bonne santé.

Comment oses-tu me conseiller sur l'éducation de ma fille? Toi-même tu n'as aucune éducation.

Oh, dit Jake et je remarquai que sa voix était plus rauque, et comment pouvez vous le savoir, monsieur?

Tu as couché avec ma fille!

Ce fut trop. Mes larmes partirent et mon cœur accéléra. La machine s'affola aussi et mon corps se fit aussi douloureux. Les deux idiots continuaient à ce lancer des injures. J'avais tellement mal que j'haletais et la machine accéléra encore plus. Une infirmière apparut et vint vers moi.

qui a-t-il? me demanda la jeune fille. Tu as mal quelque part?

Je hochai la tête pour dire que oui, j'avais très mal. Je ne tenais pas à ouvrir la bouche parce que je savais que si je faisais ça, j'allais crier. Jacob apparue dans la chambre inquiet suivit de Charlie qui le poussa pour venir me voir.

C'est quoi votre problème, grand-père? Demanda Jake en tremblant des mains. Le fait que l'idée de fuguer pour venir me voir lui ai passai par la tête, ou, le fait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec toi?

Charlie vira au rouge, et moi je continuais à haleter.

sort d'ici tout de suite, saleté d'adolescent mal élever, sinon je t'arrête pour harcèlement.

Ça suffit! Hurlais-je tout en portant ma main sur mon estomac. Je sentais que la plait allait revenir si Charlie m'interdisait de revoir Jacob.

J'avais tellement hurlé fort, que je m'étouffai. Mon cœur tressaillit et se fut le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****. Transformation**

JACOB BLACK

Ce sataner buveur de sang était revenue. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et il avait eu le culot de venir parler à Bella. J'allais le tuer. Si non Bella allait me quitter pour lui. Encore une fois, je me retrouverai seul. Dans le fond ce n'est pas une si grande perte. J'ai toujours été seul dans un certain sens. C'est vrai, mais Bella je la trouvais différente et elle me réconfortait en quelque sorte, et puis je sais qu'elle m'aimait. J'en étais sûr. Elle l'avait même crier à Charlie. «Mais ont s'aiment!». Je me rappellerai toujours ses paroles. En plus du sourire qu'elle m'avait fait quand je l'avais regardé stupéfait. Elle avait essayer de me sourire de son sourire craquant, mais il avait été déformé par ses pleures. Donc ça avait plus donner une grimace, mais bon.

De toute façon que Charlie m'interdise de la revoir ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle n'est pas saine pour moi. Elle me blesse tout le temps en pensant à ce Cullen. Il va falloir que je l'évite, que je ne lui parle plus. C'était trop dangereux pour ma santé, elle était une martyre née. Puis non. Si je m'éloignais d'elle la sangsue allait en profiter pour me l'enlever. Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. En plus que je m'éloigne de Bella ou pas il aura juste a l'ensorceler pour me la reprendre. Sataner buveur de sang.

J'étais chez moi, dams ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit trop petit pour moi et je réfléchissait. C'est vrai elle n'était pas saine pour moi. En plus, si jamais le parasite reviendrait avec elle il serait mieux que je ne la fréquente pas. Juste à y penser je tremblais. Non, il ne faudrait pas que je la voie …

Chassant c'est penser noir, je me levai pour aller me dégourdir un peu. J'allai dans la cuisine pour me prendre de quoi manger. Billy était assis dans son fauteuil et mangeait un bol de céréale. Il me dévisagea bizarrement. Mais je devrais m'y être habituer vue qu'il me regarde comme ça depuis que Charlie met chassé de Forks. Il déposa son bol et avança vers moi.

tu m'as l'aire bizarre, toi, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut trop. Je tremblai de partout, ma vision fut flou et un filtre rouge obscurcit ma vue. Je vue Billy ce précipiter sur le téléphone. Il parlait rapidement et prestement. J'avais une soudaine envie de lui arracher la tête, lui puis ses soupçon. Je failli céder à mon envie mais je ne me reconnue pas. J'avais toujours apprécié mon père. Puis d'un coup j'eus mal tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était comme si un castor essayait de me ronger vivant. Ça me démangeait, mais j'avais peur de blesser Billy si je faisais un geste. Il y avait aussi c'est tremblement qui n'arrêtait pas. Ça rendait les morsures encore plus désagréable.

Je me jetai sur le canapé en espérant que la douleur allait cesser. Ça ne m'aida pas plus. Puis d'un coup il y eut des voix dans ma tête.

_Du calme Jacob, dit une voix inconnue. Concentre toi, il ne faut pas que tu blesses ton père._

Ça y ait. Je suis devenue fou.

_Non, Jake, dit une autre voix mais cette fois elle était familière, tu n'es pas devenue fou. Tu deviens ce que tu as tardé à devenir._

Sam Uley. C'était lui j'en étais sûr. Mais qu'es-ce qu'Il fabriquait dans ma tête?

_On est là pour t'aider Jake, dit Embry._

Embry? Mais que ce passait-il et pourquoi j'avais aussi mal? Pourquoi ses voix me hantait t'elle? Pourquoi Sam essayait de m'aider? Il n'avait fait que me reluquer de façon très agaçante.

_Désoler si je t'ai agaçé, continue Sam, mais je guettais ce moment. Pour pas qu'il ce produit en publique._

_Explique-toi, dis-je._

Je fus surpris de pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Soudain, je compris. Sam, Embry. Il faisait partit des protecteur. Les autres voix ont du être Jared et Paul.

_Oui c'est bien ça, dit Sam. Tu fais partit des nôtres. Tu fais partit de notre tribu et tu es le descendant d'Ephraïm Black._

Je compris alors ce que je devenais. Un Loup-Garou. Impossible.

_Pourtant c'est vrai. Tu as toujours entendue parler de nos légendes, mais tu ne les prenais pas au sérieux. Maintenant tu c'es qu'elles sont vrai._

_Alors les vampires et tout le tralala…, dis-je._

_Oui ça existe, me coupa Embry. Et tu verra c'est plutôt chouette à certain moment._

_Ouais tu parles, dis-je en me rappelant la douleur._

_Bon peut-être pas au début, admit-il._

À cet instant le feu ce calma et je respirai plus aisément. Je commençais à voir plus clairement, et je commençais à entendre des bruits que je n'entendais pas avant. Le bruit de la porte du magasin de la mère d'Embry qui était au bout de la rue. Le bruit des voitures sur l'auto route, le vent qui souffle dans les feuilles des arbres et les oiseaux chanter. Je me rendis compte que c'est oiseaux étais tout proche de Forks.

À cet instant un feu encor plus violent me frappa le cœur et je hurlai de douleurs. Insupportable. C'était insupportable. Le feu continua et se promena partout en moi. Je vis Billy ce rapprocher de moi. Il était alerte.

_Ordonne lui de ne pas approcher, dit Sam. Et vite dit lui que c'est de ma part._

J'obéi et Billy compris et prit un air grave.

Le feu continuait, et plus il continuait, plus j'avais envie de hurler, je hurlais le plus fort que je pouvais en espérant que ça me soulage.

_Arrête de hurler, m'ordonna Sam, ça ne changera rien._

_C'est bientôt fini, Jake, dit Embry. Sois patient._

_La patience n'a jamais été mon point fort, répliquais-je._

_Tu as toujours été très patient avec Bella._

Cette phrase me fit perdre les pédales. Je hurler encor plus fort, mais ce n'était pas un hurlement d'humain, mais un hurlement de loup. Quand j'eus fini de hurler, je grondai après Embry. Je vis que Billy étais devenue vert. Cette image me fit taire. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

_Excuse moi Jake, dit Embry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser._

_C'est ça, répliquais-je amer._

_Ça va finir dans trente secondes Jacob. Alors garde ton calme ok? Ça risque d'être prometteur._

_Quand une douleur s'arrête, dis-je, c'est supposer ne plus faire mal alors…_

Le feu remonta en direction de mon cœur. Je le sentais imposant décider à me faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas souffrir. Ce fut plus fort que moi, alors je hurlai.

NON!

Le feu atteint son objectif mon cœur sauta et mon corps ce propulsa à un mètre du divan. Plus rien. C'était fini.

_Merci, pensais-je_

Aucune réponse. Bizarre. En tout cas. Je me redressai et vit mon père au fond de la cuisine vert de peur.

C'est fini? Demandais-je quand je fus sur que je n'allais pas hurler à la place.

Billy se détendit repris un peu sa couleur et avança tranquillement.

Oui, Dit-il soulager.

Je fus tellement soulagé, que je me précipitai sur lui et lui donnai un gros câlin. Il fut surpris mais me serra soulager.

Je sais maintenant, le moment est venue, dis-je en me rappelant ses paroles quand je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Embry se tenait avec Sam et sa bande.

Il sourit puis se détendis et repris sa couleur normale.

Tu c'est quoi? Demandais-je.

Quoi? Me répondit-il.

Avant, vue que tu semblais mal alaise de me dire ce qui ce passait avec Sam, je pensais que c'était un truc de puberté que je ne voulais pas entendre, dis-je en partant à rire.

Il joignit ses rires au mien et nous fûmes tellement hilare qu'on en avait mal au ventre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre! Désole de vous faire attendre, mais j'avais des trucs à régler.**

**Bon alors, trève de bavarderie et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**3. Rupture**

Il fallait que je voie Bella. C'était inévitable. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dangereux. D'après Sam, si jamais elle sortait quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en rogne, je pèterais les plomb. Pathétique. Pourtant mon père m'a révélé qu'elle soufrait et qu'elle ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas et elle restait dans sa bulle. Comme si le monde n'existait, on aurait dit un zombie.

C'était la fin des vacances d'été,et j'étais encore en train de me promener sur la plage à penser à Bella. À croire que c'était une routine. Depuis que Sam met interdit de la voir, je pense qu'à elle. Elle m'obsède. Sam est un Alpha, c'est-à-dire que si il donne un ordre, ont ne peut pas remettre en question ce qu'il demande. Je crois que, entre tout ce qui conçerne les loups-garous, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pénible.

Je dois voir Bella. En y pensant bien je pourrais m'arranger pour aller la voir sans que Sam s'en rende compte. Quand je suis loup-garou ils peuvent lire mes pensés, mais quand je suis humain non. Par exemple, Sam ma donner un ordre. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Par contre, je pourrais faire comme si j'allais rendre visite à Charlie, même si celui si ne voudrait pas vraiment me voir. Oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire.

Je me mis, donc à courir vers la forêt pour me transformer. Ce déplacer en loup était beaucoup plus rapide qu'en humain. La vitesse était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis ma naissance. Rendue asser profond dans la forêt, je me déshabillais pour muter. Il était mieux de muter tout nue, si je mutais avec mes vêtement, ceux si ce déchireraient. Muter ne m'était plus vraiment difficile. C'est là que je pensai à un détail que je n'avais pas pris compte. Si je mutais, ils allaient savoir que j'allais rejoindre Bella… Euh je voulais dire Charlie. Je me rhabillais et repartit vers la route. Je la traversai pour me rendre chez moi pour aller prendre ma voiture.

Quand je passais dans la rue, les gens me dévisageaient bizarrement. Les filles me regardaient surtout avec un air enchanté. Les gars eux, me regardaient par pure jalousie. Peut-être aussi par ce que j'avais l'air d'un dingue torse nue avec un short et même pas de chaussure. Je m'étais tellement emporté souvent, que Billy n'avait plus les moyen de m'acheter des souliers. Il y avait des filles, dans ceux qui me reluquaient, qui étaient dans mes classes, mais je ne pouvais dire si elles étaient belles ou non. Je me suis tellement acharné à garder Bella, que je ne reconnaissais plus les belles filles.

Salut, dit une voix féminine.

Je me tournai et vis une fille avec des cheveux long, extrêmement long. Elle avait la peau cuivrée et ses longs cils touchaient ses joues rondes, quand elle baissa les yeux parce que je la dévisageais. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle portait un jean avec un chandail jaune, une veste en cuir noir et des bottes beige qui montaient jusqu'au mollet.

Salut répondis-je avec un sourire, narquois. Je peux t'aider?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait la rendre heureuse. Elle ce tourna vers ses amies qui étaient resté on peut plus loin. Elles lui firent un signe encouragent, et la belle fille- ou moins je crois qu'elle était belle- ce retourna vers moi.

ben… je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce vendredi? Me demanda-t-elle gêné.

Ses joues étaient rosies par la gêne. Cette rougeur était si jolie, que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Quand elle releva la tête pour me regarder, je croisai son regard noir et brillant. Quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de caresser ses lèvres, je repris ma main et la fourrai dans ma poche.

hum, dis-je en réfléchissant. Pourquoi pas?

Ah, ok, dit-elle toute heureuse.

Je pourrais peut-être venir te chercher, tu habites où?

Elle autant que moi, fut surprise de mon empressement, mais elle parut vraiment contente.

Oui, si tu veux. J'habite à côté du magasin, à gauche.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était aussi contente.

Je m'appelle Makenna Call, me dit-elle en tendant la main.

Jacob Black, dis-je en m'en emparant.

Sa main était douce, comme du duvet. Makenna, un joli nom. Elle me regardait un peu bizarrement et je me rendis compte que ça faisait trente secondes que je lui tenais la main.

Ben à plus, dis-je en reprenant ma main.

Oui, me dit-elle en souriant de toute ses dents blanches et en s'éloignant.

Je lui rendit son sourire et partit de l'autre côté. Ses amies lui demandèrent comment ça c'était passer, mais après je n'entendis plus rien, j'étais trop loin. Elle a dut tomber souvent, sur la tête, pour me trouver de son goût. J'admets que c'était une très jolie fille avec ses petites fossettes, sur les joues, quand elle souriait. Craquante.

Après vingt minutes, j'arrivai chez moi après Billy, malheureusement. Donc il allait sûrement me poser des tas de questions, comme à son habitude. Il regardait un match de baseball sur la télé et moi je me dirigeai vers la porte arrière pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Salut Jake, me dit-il en fermant la télé. Ça va?

Oui, répondis-je soucieux.

Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire.

Je réfléchis. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Sam ne savait rien de ma visite à Charlie. Pourtant Billy avait l'aire sûr de lui. Je tentai quand même de m'en tirer.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Jake, me dit-il en soupirant, Sam ma tout dit. Nous savons tous que tu as rencontré la cousine d'Embry.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontré une fille qui m'a dit qu'elle était la cousine d'Embry.

Voyons Jake, dit Billy en rapprochant son fauteuil roulant, ne me dit pas que tu ne me fais pas confiance. D'habitude on se dit tout.

Alors je compris. «Je m'appelle Makenna Call.». Makenna Call. Embry Call. La fille avec qui j'avais accepté un rendez-vous était la cousine d'Embry!

Makenna est la cousine d'Embry?

Oui, me répondit-il tout simplement, et tu l'as invité à sortir Vendredi.

Je ne l'ai pas invité, me défendis-je, elle l'a fait.

Tu as quand même accepté et il paraît que tu lui aies même caressé les lèvres.

Il partit à rire. Je le regardais furieux. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait tout c'est geste bizarre? Pourtant j'avais toujours quelque chose pour Bella je le sentais, mais cette fille était tellement attirante que j'en frissonnais. Billy arrêta de rire et s'essuya les yeux. Il avait pleuré tellement il étais hilare.

C'est t'as protégé, me dit Billy en se calmant.

Ma quoi?

T'as protégé, répéta-t-il. C'est une personne que tu es obligé de protégé. Comme si c'était une force gravitationnelle que tu ne peux combattre. Même si tu voudrais t'éloigner, tu ne pourras pas, car c'est ton devoir de la rendre heureuse. C'est quelque chose qui peut arriver parfois, mais c'est très rare. Elle peut aussi devenir ton imprégné, mais tu le sais seulement si tu l'embrasse.

Il me regarda en souriant. Les parent, exaspérant.

Qu'es-ce que je suis supposer faire avec elle, au juste?

La rendre heureuse, dit-il décontracté, ce qui ne risque pas d'être difficile vue que tu l'obsèdes.

Il réprima un rire puis continu.

depuis qu'elle est revenue chez Embry, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de dire comme tu es gentil, sociable, souriant, attentionner… je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as dis, dit-il hilare, mais elle a vraiment aimé.

Embry va me tuer.

À cet instant, on cogna à la porte. C'était Embry.

- Bon, annonça Billy, je te laisse avec ton invité. T'inquiète pas trop, c'est normal que t'agisses comme ça avec elle.

Il me donna un coup dans l'épaule et roula jusque dans sa chambre. Je pris une grande respiration puis ouvra la porte.

Embry, dis-je en souriant, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Que fais tu ici, par un temps si clément, tu devrais en profiter pour dégourdir t'es petites pattes.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en essayant de le contourner, en vain. Bref, là je suis un peu pressé, mais si tu veux me parler, tu m'appellera plus tard.

Jake, dit Embry en insistant.

Bon d'accord, admis-je en soupirant, mais je te jure, que quand elle a dit son nom, je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était ta cousine.

Tu lui as flatté les lèvres, me cria-t-il.

Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais quand je l'ai vue bouger ses lèvres ça a été plus fort que moi puis je me suis demandé si j'avais perdue la tête. D'ailleurs je me pose toujours la question. Et puis Billy vient juste de m'annoncer que c'était ma protégé, que c'était normal, alors je suis supposé la rendre heureuse.

Ah… je comprends maintenant. Bon on oublie ça d'accord, dit-il en me pointant. Tache de ne plus recommencer.

D'accord.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Embry ne le rompe.

tu vas ou comme ça?

Euh… faire un tour.

Ok, dit-il soucieux. Je vais y aller, on vas souper en famille se soir. Si tu veux tu pourrais venir.

Ok, je vais passer, à tantôt.

Salut, dit Embry en me lançant la main et en s'éloignant en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard, sans doute.

Je fermai la porte de devant et me dirigeai vers la porte de derrière en criant :

Je vais faire un tour.

Ok, répondit Billy, depuis sa chambre.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma Golf pour me rendre chez Charlie. Il bruinait et je conduisais vite. Plutôt se serra fini, mieux ça serra.

J'arrivai chez Charlie en dix minutes. La voiture de Bella était garée en avant. Parfait le plan va fonctionner. Je me garai sur le trottoir, fermai le contacte et sortit de la voiture. Je marchai lentement. J'étais stressé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me stressais. Je montai les marches du porche, pris une grande respiration et cognai à la porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps de cogner deux fois, que Bella m'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas l'aire si mal. Comparé à la description de Billy.

Jake, me dit-elle surprise en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Charlie m'avait interdit de te revoir alors, c'est un peu normal, dis-je en voulant lui donner un câlin, mais elle se dégagea.

Je la regardai soucieux. Elle avait refuser un câlin tendis que nous sortions ensemble. Soudain je sentis une odeur bizarre. Ça me brûlait le nez. Ça me fit penser à l'histoire de Taha Aki le plus grand chef que les Quilleutes est jamais eu. Ça avait aussi été le premier loup. La légende disait que les buveurs de sangs nous brûlaient le nez. Alors je compris tout, pourquoi elle me repoussait et pourquoi elle avait eut l'aire anxieuse de me voir. Cette sataner de sangsue était revenue, et il était dans la maison au moment même ou je parlais à Bella. J'allais le tuer. Comment pouvait-il revenir après huit mois d'absence et me reprendre Bella? Pire. Comment Bella a-t-elle put lui pardonner après tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé? Je me souvenais à quoi elle ressemblait cette fameuse nuit, ou il lui avait dit que lui et sa famille partait. Je savais de quoi elle avait l'aire, parce que je l'avais vue dans la tête de Sam, quand il l'avait trouvé.

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et un filtre rouge obscurcit ma vue. Il fallait que je me calme. Sinon j'allais la blesser. De toute façon cela m'importait peu vue qu'elle n'était plus mienne. Ce parasite l'avait repris.

_Montre toi espèce de lâche!_

J'avais pensé ses paroles avec autant de dureté que je pouvais le faire. Évidemment je ne pensais pas réellement qu'il allait se montrer, il ne lit pas dans les pensés. Pourtant il se montra et écarta Bella en la prenant par la hanche. Comment osait-il la toucher ainsi?

éloigne toi Jacob, me dit-il.

Ha, m'exclamais-je. Comme si j'allais t'obéir.

Jacob si tu ne t'éloignes pas, me répéta-t-il, tu pourrais la blesser.

Comment, pouvait-il savoir que je pouvais la blesser? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que j'étais devenue?

Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu penses. Vos légendes ne sont pas fausses. Les vampires ont bien des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Cette sangsue lisait dans mes pensé!

Sort de ma tête parasite.

Es-ce une provocation? Me demanda-t-il en prenant un air grave.

Peut-être, dis-je en lui souriant.

Si il craquait, j'allais pouvoir me battre. J'allais enfin pouvoir tenir ma chance de me venger de tout ce qu'il a infligé à Bella. J'allais le tuer.

Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, m'interrompit-il, je ne voudrais pas bouleverser Bella.

Ne te gêne pas, répliquais-je, tu n'aura qu'à sortir ton truc pour la manipuler. De toute façon ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu l'utilises et ça fonctionne à chaque fois.

Il eut l'aire vraiment fâchée. Tant mieux ce n'est jamais drôle quand l'autre déclare forfait.

Pour le m'être encore plus en rogne, je me rappelai la nuit ou il l'avait laissé. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir un aperçus de se qu'il avait fait. Cela parut fonctionner, son visage était tordu par la douleur.

Stop, me dit-il fermement.

Cela m'encouragea encore plus et je penser à autre chose. Bella. Sauf que cette fois elle était dans mes bras entrain de m'embrasser et de se déshabiller.

Stop, répéta-t-il. Je te somme d'arrêter.

Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Bella en se rapprochant.

Elle vit le visage de son buveur de sang torturé et elle paniqua aussitôt.

Edward? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

Ton ami a juste bonne mémoire, répondit-il en me virant d'un regard noire.

Ancien ami, le réprimais-je en me dirigent vers ma voiture.

Je les entendis discuter.

Bella, dit la sangsue, reviens ici tout de suite.

Je ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça, dit-elle torturé. C'est mon meilleur ami.

J'entendis ses petits pas maladroit courir pour me rejoindre.

Jake attend, me héla-t-elle.

Quoi, demandais-je en me retournant.

Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, commença-t-elle. Je croyais pouvoir venir te voir pour te le dire…

Parce que tu voulais venir me voir chez moi pour m'annoncer que tu me quittais, pour un vulgaire buveur de sang? Hurlais-je en tremblant des mains.

Elle me regarda le visage tordu par la tristesse. Elle hocha la tête, en pleurant. Cullen répliqua aussitôt et la pris dans ses bras.

Tu aurais put garder c'est parole, inutilement, dur pour toi, me chicana-t-il.

Non, répliquais-je. Elle le méritait.

J'ouvris la porte conductrice de ma Golf, mis les clefs dans le contact et fis partir la voiture. Je partis et quand je tournai, au coin de la rue, je vis Bella tomber par terre en pleurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je sais que je ne suis pas très ponctuelle, mais mon ordi était en panne alors ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Bref, j'èspère que vous allez aimer se chapitre,moi personnellement je l'aime beaucoup. Il est sous le point de vue de Makenna alors on découvrira plus sur sa personnalité.**

**Bref, bref, bref Bonne lecture:)**

* * *

4. Cauchemar

MAKENNA CALL

Le souper de famille, génial. Une tradition banale qui réunissait la famille. C'était quand même chouette, sauf quand il est temps de manger. C'est à ce moment précis que les parents vous bombarde de question du genre : ça va bien à l'école? Tu aimes ça? As-tu un petit ami? Et à chaque année, je répond non partout, sauf à la première question.

J'avais emménagé chez mon cousin Embry Call, après le tragique accident de voiture de mon père. Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance. J'avais été en famille d'accueille depuis seize ans, puis je m'étais tanner. Alors je suis venue habiter chez mon cousin Embry. Il était le genre de type qui est super muscler, mais aussi super sensible et qui dit à chaque garçon qui m'approche : si tu oses la mater, je te jure que je te casses la nuque en deux. Comme avec le beau et grand garçon que j'ai remarqué il y a trois ou quatre jours, Jacob Black, son meilleur ami. Un jour je l'ai vue marcher tout seul, et mes amies mon pousser à l'inviter au cinéma Vendredi, et comme par magie, il m'avait dit oui! Le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ma caressé la joue, avant de me caresser les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il voulait une fille, mais ça marche.

J'étais dans la chambre d'Embry ou j'avais emménagé. Il était sept heures, donc le souper allait commencer dans trois minutes et j'étais encore en pyjama. Depuis que je suis rentré à la maison, je ne faisais que penser à Jacob. Il avait des yeux noires et pétillants, des cheveux coupés court, des lèvres pulpeuses et extrêmement attirantes. Des bras musclé, très musclé, des épaules carrées et son torse étaient encore plus musclés que ses bras.

Je me secouai la tête et me lever pour m'habiller. Cette année j'avais décidé de m'être ma robe noire flottante, sans bretelles, qui arrive en haut des cuisses. Embry nous avaient annoncé qu'il avait invité Jacob, alors je tenais à être sur mon trente et un. J'enfilai mon habit, puis sortis de la chambre pour me diriger dans la salle de bain. J'avais pris l'habitude de laisser ma trousse de maquillage dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être tout le temps obligé de la transporter. Je l'ouvris et pris mon mascara. Je m'apprêtais à m'en mettre, quand je remarqué que mes cils étaient aussi long, que quand je les beurrais de mascara. Je laissai donc faire et pris mon fon de teint. Je laissai aussi faire cet accessoire car je m'étais rendue compte que je n'en avais pas besoin. Tout compte fait, je laissai faire le maquillage. Pour ma coiffure, je l'ai brossai tout simplement et les laissai tombé. Ils m'arrivaient en bas des fesses, j'avais une frange et un dégrader. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour voir le résultat, parfait. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, pour rejoindre les autre dans le salon. Tout le monde était là, sauf Jacob. Je saluai tout le monde et tout le monde me complimenta sur ma tenue. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à la fête, qui était dans le beau jardin, j'espérais juste que Jacob allait arriver sans chandail. Ce qui était peut probable vue que c'était une fête familiale.

Tu attends encore ton prince charmant? Me taquina Embry.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

Très drôle, dis-je en me détournant de lui et en allant m'assoire sur un rocher.

Sérieusement, me dit-il, ne t'attend pas à grand-chose de Jake. Il est déjà pris.

Quand il prononça cette phrase, je fus alerte. Impossible.

Eh oui, marmonna Embry en souriant. Il en aime une autre.

Ça m'est égale, répliquais-je même si j'avais le cœur noué et la voix qui tremblotait.

Embry m'inspecta puis passa son bras sur mes épaules.

Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Je le regardai. Il avait l'aire sincère.

Ce n'est rien.

À cet instant, la sonnette retentit. Embry se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je paniquai. Comment devais-je me comporter avec lui maintenant que je savais qu'il avait une petite amie? Trop tard. Jacob entra et salua Embry. Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille puis Embry hocha la tête. Jacob avait l'aire d'être dans un piteux état. Je me levai pour aller le saluer.

- Salut, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Quand il m'aperçus, il sourit toute dent découverte puis me pris la main pour me saluer. Cette fois, il ne la garda pas pendant un bon trente seconde, comme lors de notre première rencontre.

Salut, me dit-il. Tu es très jolie.

Merci, lui répondis-je en lui souriant timidement.

Embry se racla la gorge puis Jacob me lâcha du regard pour aller saluer le reste de la famille. J'allai me rassoire sur le rocher pour m'éclaircir les idées. Comment agir avec Jacob maintenant que je sais qu'il a une petite amie? Pourtant il est si gentil et attentionné. Il n'est pas comme tout c'est mecs qui se tape des filles, comme ils changent de chaussette. À moins qu'il soit comme tout c'est mecs!

Je me secouai la tête pour me chasser ses idées et regardai un peu partout. Je vis Embry avec une assiette de nourriture remplis. Il avait la bouche pleine et il riait la bouche grande ouverte. Mal propre. À côté il y avait Jacob, lui aussi il riait, mais pas la bouche pleine. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce qu'il portait. Un jean noir avec une chemise bleu marine presque noir. Ses manches étaient retroussé jusqu'aux coudes. Trop sexy. Il avait un bon goût vestimentaire, alors je n'aurai pas besoin de lui dire quoi mettre, quand je serai avec lui. Stop, Makenna! Il a déjà une petite amie.

Je me rendis compte que Jacob me regardait en riant. Je fis mine de regarder les arbres, quand je remarquai, du coin de l'œil, qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Merde! Qu'es-ce que je fais maintenant? Trop tard, il était déjà à côté de moi.

C'est mon imagination, rigola-t-il, ou tu étais entrain de me mâter?

Pas du tout, me défendis-je. Je regardais la table de nourriture et ça a donné que tu étais dans mon champ de vision.

Euh… tu étais tellement absorbé par ton examen, que si tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte que je te regardais, tu aurais commencé à baver, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

J'étais rouge de honte. Un moment il est super gentil, puis un autre il est super chiant. Comment j'ai pus être aussi tarte, il est comme tous ses mecs.

Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier, ou tu es juste venue pour m'emmerder? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux aller te promener ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dis-je sur un ton très sec.

Il avait l'aire sonnée puis je me levai pour partir dans ma chambre. Au moment où je fis un pas, des mains chaudes me pris par la taille pour me faire pivoter. Je me libérai de l'étreint de Jacob et le fusillai du regard.

Qu'es-ce que t'as, tout d'un coup? Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y a! lui crachais-je à la figure, en hurlant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

Je te demande si tu veux m'accompagner au cinéma Vendredi et tu acceptes, je suis toute contente. Puis même pas trente minutes après j'apprends, même pas de ta bouche mais celle d'Embry, que tu as une petite amie! J'avais crié ça sans un souffle et à la dernière phrase j'avais pointé Embry du doigt.

Jacob avait encor l'air perdue et tout le monde se mit à chuchoter. Puis j'allais me ruer vers la maison, mais la main chaude, de Jacob, me pris par le coude pour me coller à lui.

Laisse moi t'expliquer, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je me détachai de lui et le regardai dans les yeux. J'étais bouche bée, il osait me mentir en pleine figure. Alors, je le giflai. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Je décidai de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure, mais quand je serrai mon poing, une douleur atroce se manifesta au niveau de mes phalanges.

Aie! Hurlais-je en serrant ma main sur ma poitrine.

Laisse moi voir, dit Jacob en s'approchant de moi après avoir pris une grande respiration, pour ce calmer.

Ne me touche pas espèce de salop! Je l'avais dit en reculant.

Il s'était mis à trembler de partout et son regard devins noir. Embry se précipita vers lui pour le pousser vers la forêt. Pour ma pars, je me ruai vers la maison pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais pleuré autant, depuis l'accident d'auto de mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les garçons étaient si méchants. Je savais que certain prenaient les filles pour de la marchandise, mais là c'était pire. Il avait une petite amie, il me ment en pleine figure, il est super gentil avec moi, je lui fait savoir que je ne suis plus intéressé et il persiste à m'avoir. Il a du parié beaucoup pour qu'il soit aussi déterminer à gagner ce stupide jeu.

J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte de chambre.

C'est qui? Demandais-je.

C'est moi, dit Sophie, la mère d'Embry.

Entre, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes et en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Elle entra et vint s'assoire sur mon lit.

C'est lui Jacob, me demanda-t-elle.

L'espèce de salop qu'Embry a pris comme meilleur ami? dis-je d'un seul souffle. Oui.

Il ne faut pas juger les gens par leurs premières impressions, tu sais Makenna?

Sophie, ce garçon avait une petite amie et il voulait qu'on sorte pour se voir, lui dis-je et les larmes coulaient toutes seuls.

Il n'a plus de petite amie, Makenna, me dit Sophie en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

Mais Embry m'a dit…

Tu n'as pas remarqué que Jacob avait dit quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Embry, quand il était entré? me coupa-t-elle.

Oui.

Eh bien, il lui a dit qu'il avait rompu avec Bella et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il l'avait surpris dans sa maison avec un autre, me dit-elle avec une voix apaisante.

Oh mon dieu! Dis-je en pleurant de plus belle, je lui ai crié après pour rien?

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je venais de ruiner ma vie! Je l'avais traité de salop et lui avait asséné une gifle. Cette pensé me fis pleurer encor plus. Sophie me berça pour me calmer et ça fonctionna. Après quelque seconde j'arrêtai de pleurer.

Montre moi un peu cette main, me demanda Sophie en me prenant la main.

Tu as quelques phalanges brisées, continua-t-elle après un bref examen. Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ok.

On se leva puis sorti de la maison pour embarquer dans la voiture. Le voyage de la maison à l'hôpital, prenait dix minutes. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et alla voir la secrétaire.

On voudrait examiner sa main, dit Sophie. Nous croyons qu'elle est brisée.

D'accord, je vais appeler un médecin. Un instant s'il vous plaît, nous dit la jeune secrétaire.

Sophie la remercia et nous nous assîmes dans la salle d'attente. J'inspectais la secrétaire. Elle était jeune, blonde, avec un petit nez et de gros seins. On aurait dit _Paris Hilton_ et non une secrétaire.

Après cinq minutes d'attente le médecin (un jeune homme très sexy) vint nous accueillir et me demanda de le suivre. Il avait l'aire jeune pour être médecin.

Bonjour, Makenna, me dit l'homme en regardant mon dossier.

Bonjour, dis-je avec une petite voix.

Alors comme ça tu tais briser la main? Me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

On est pas sure, lui dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

Je le draguais juste pour me changer les idées, de plus il était sûrement marié. Le médecin me prit la main pour me l'inspecter. Je regardai son badge et vis qu'il s'appelait Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen, c'est ça? Lui demandais-je.

Oui?

Vous êtes médecin depuis longtemps? Demandais je pour combler le silence.

Depuis dix ans, me répondit-il en touchant mes phalanges, ce qui me fis grimacer.

Désoler, me dit-il en me souriant.

Ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je émerveillé par sa beauté. Vous avez quel âge?

Il rit un peu, comme si je manquais une bonne blague.

Trente ans.

Vous avez l'aire plus jeune, dis-je en lui souriant.

Merci, répondit-il en se relevant et en me souriant. Ta main est belle et bien brisé il va falloir te mettre une atèle.

J'acquiesçai pendant qu'il cherchait son matériel. À ce moment, un ange entra dans la salle d'urgence. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés, le visage pâle et les traits parfaits. Des yeux dorés, un nez droit et une bouche pulpeuse, tout simplement magnifique. J'aurais bien aimé que se soit un ange qui venait me libérer de ma vie cauchemardesque, mais c'était un humain normal. Excepté son physique, il était tellement beau que ça en était presque inhumain. Il rit, comme s'il entendait mes réflexions.

Edward! S'exclama Carlisle. Je suis surpris de te voir. Que fais-tu ici? Je te présente Makenna.

Salut, dit-il d'une voix simplement envoûtante.

Salut, lui dis-je en baissant la tête gênée.

Il sourit et sa me fis rougir. Celui là, je le prends. La plupart des garçons me trouvent mignonnes, alors ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Edward secoua la tête comme s'il était désespéré.

Tu n'es pas avec Bella? demanda Carlisle à Edward.

C'était donc lui avec qui Jacob avait surpris Bella plus tôt. Pauvre lui. J'admets que je ne comprends tout de même pas comment Bella a put le laisser tomber pour lui. Il est beau, serte, mais il ne battra jamais Jake, ni en muscle, ni en beauté.

Non, elle c'est endormie en écoutant Roméo et Juliette et j'en ai profiter pour venir t'aider. En dirais que j'arrive au bon moment, ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

Je rougis et baissai la tête.

D'accord alors peut-tu aller me chercher ma bourse dans mon bureau? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward s'exécuta, puis Carlisle se retourna vers moi en me souriant. À croire qu'il s'avait à quoi je pensais. Edward revint avec une bourse noire à la main. Il la donna au docteur et s'assit sur le lit en face de moi.

Alors comme ça tu as une petite amie? Demandais-je sur un ton de reproche.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir précisé cela, me dit-il en me regardant d'un aire songeur et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Merde c'est vrai. Au pire je lui raconte la vérité ça ne m'apportera pas de mal.

C'est juste que Jacob, dis-je en lui virant un regard noir, sortait avec Bella il y a à peine une heure, avant de venir au souper de famille. Puis quand il est arrivé, il nous a dit qu'ils avaient rompu, parce qu'il avait surpris Bella avec un autre garçon dans sa maison.

Il se figea et ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ça lui apprendra l'espèce de salop. Il me semble qu'entre mec on ne touche pas à la copine de l'autre.

Ce n'est pas ça, me dit-il frustré. C'est une trop longue histoire tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Je le regardai un peu perdu. Comment savait-il à quoi je pensais?

Oh merde! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Comment savait-tu à quoi je pensais? Demandais-je soucieuse.

Carlisle sembla lui aussi paniqué et fusillait Edward du regard.

Bravo, dit Carlisle.

Bravo quoi? Demandais-je en paniquant.

Carlisle regardait Edward comme si il chicanait son fils.

Je suis son fils, me répondit Edward.

Arrête de répondre à ses questions, dit Carlisle pour le chicaner. Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Empirer quoi? C'est quoi ce délire?

Edward se tourna vers Carlisle comme pour y chercher conseille. Es-ce qu'Il partageait un même secret? Moi, à la place de Carlisle, je me plaindrais envers Dieu, pour m'avoir donner un fils aussi salop qu'Edward.

Je ne suis pas un…

Edward arrête, dit Carlisle en lui déposant une main apaisante sur son épaule. À cause de toi je vais devoir lui expliquer.

À croire qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées, et puis m'expliquer quoi, au juste?

- Makenna, m'appela Carlisle, il va falloir que tout ce que tu entendras ici reste entre nous. Tu crois en être capable?

Il m'avait posé la question comme si c'était quelque chose de grave. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Notre vie en dépens justement, dit Edward.

Pourquoi vous me demander tous ça? J'espère que ça n'a pas rapport avec un meurtre, sinon je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas être impliqué là dedans.

Non rien de tout cela, c'est juste très important que tu nous le promettes et que tu tiennes ta promesse.

Ils avaient un air vraiment grave.

Je jure de ne rien dire à personne, dis-je en levant ma main droite.

Es-ce qu'elle ment? Demanda Carlisle à Edward.

Non, elle est sincère.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Bon, alors avant j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre.

J'opinai et fis comme si je fermai ma bouche à clef et la jetai par terre.

Le monde n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois qu'il est, commença Carlisle. Dans la vie il y a le monde que tu connais déjà. Animaux, humain, peut-être des extra-terrestres, mais cela reste à prouver. Puis il y a le monde fantastique que tu ne connais pas.

Quoi ce sont des loups-garous? Me demandais-je apeuré.

Non les loups-garous se ne sont pas nous, dit Edward.

Je le regardai perdue.

Se sont les Quilleutes. Enfin les hommes Quilleutes.

Quoi? Chuchotais-je pour que Sophie ne m'entende pas. C'est impossible si non Embry me l'aurait dit.

Ils ne peuvent pas vous le dire, il faut garder le secret.

Oh mon dieu! Embry était un loup-garou. Comment ça se fait? Es-ce que Jacob aussi en est un?

Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Si il en ait un, il va te le dire, me dit le salopard. Je ne suis pas un salop, je te l'ai dit, c'est trop compliqué pour que tu comprennes.

Si tu as finis d'intervenir, Edward, dit Carlisle, je vais continuer.

Oui désolé.

Donc, comme je disais, il y a le monde fantastique qui y comporte deux principales espèces. Les loups-garous et… les vampires.

* * *

Alors le verdict? Comment trouvez-vous Makenna? Et la petite chicane Jake/Makenna?

Desa reviews please:)


End file.
